Conclave:Sheev
The Sheev is a close range dagger weapon of Grineer design that serves as a backup in the event that a Grineer is disarmed by any means. It offers high damage and status. The tip of the blade glows with charged plasma, which allows the weapon to deal procs on slam attacks. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage Advantages: *Large jump attack radius. *Jump attack inflicts guaranteed proc on enemies. *Highest status chance of all daggers. *Has a polarity slot. *Stance slot has polarity matching and stances. *Can use the dagger-exclusive mod. *Fast finisher animation speed, especially with equipped. Disadvantages: *Very short reach. *Damage over time effect of the fire proc deals very low damage. *Low critical chance. Acquisition *Completing Operation Gate Crash event node five times on each planet, for a total of 15 times. *Components and blueprint were rewarded from Sortie Season Five. *Components and blueprint were added as a possible Grineer Invasion reward in . Notes *While its attack speed is low, it attacks several times per swing, which makes its actual attack rate higher than listed especially with a fast stance. *The Sheev is a unique dagger originally featured as a reward in the Operation Gate Crash event and later as a buildable sortie reward. Players had to finish the Gate Crash node five times on each planet, for a total of 15 times or collect all parts from the sortie reward pool to obtain it. *Like all event reward weapons, the Sheev came with its own weapon slot and pre-installed with an Orokin Catalyst. **However, this does not apply when obtained from trading or sortie. *This weapon was rewarded in Operation Gate Crash when the player earned 15 points in total. *Like the Heat Dagger, the Sheev will inflict proc on surrounding enemies on its jump attack. This proc does not change even if additional elemental mods are equipped on the weapon. *When equipped without a Stance mod, the Sheev adds a 4th lunging stab on its normal attack combo that propels the Warframe a good distance forward, which is useful for catching up to moving enemies. It also has a 100% chance of inflicting bleed proc. This effect is lost if one uses the stance, which replaces the lunge with a sweeping slash. **If the lunge lands behind an unalerted enemy, a stealth attack will be performed instead. Tips *This weapon's high status chance make it ideal for status builds using mods like and . *Though finisher attacks are quite slow, they deal damage in a small area in front you, dealing finisher damage to nearby enemies. Trivia *The weapon's name is likely derived from shiv, a slang term referring to improvised blade weapons, most commonly used as knives or daggers. **Interestingly, the Sheev's blade shape is based on some combat knife designs, justifying its Codex entry's description. *While the Sheev shares the same jump attack properties as the Heat Dagger, the former does not have the latter's circle of flame visual effect. *The glowing "plasma" at the end of the weapon pulses. This 'plasma' appears similar to the 'plasma' at the edges of Grineer cleavers and machetes. *Concept art for this weapon was first featured in Livestream 15. *Although the description claims it is effective against flesh and armor, it has little Puncture damage, making the dagger a poor choice to use against armored enemies. *Despite being acquired from Invasions, the Sheev is the only weapon that does not share a Vandal or Wraith variation, unlike the rest of the weapons that are obtained by the same way. Media SheevCodex.png|Sheev in Codex 2014-09-18 00001.jpg|Sheev Colour customisation Livestream15 13.jpg|Early concept art of the Sheev shown during Livestream 15. Warframe Sheev Warframe My Sheev Build Guide (U15.14.1) SHEEV BUILD - Knife in the face! warframe Patch History *Sheev components now are a Grineer Invasion offering! }} See also *Heat Dagger, a very similar weapon. References de:Sheev fr:Sheev